


Петля была ему к лицу

by av2



Series: Гори, октябрь 2019 [16]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Gen, Hanging, Out of Character, Partner Betrayal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: Эрвин, Ливай и еще тринадцать человек устроили бунт в Хантсвиллской тюрьме и сбежали в Техас. На пути к железной дорогое они остановились в городе Санта-Анджела, и удача изменила им — их поймала полиция.
Series: Гори, октябрь 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830370
Kudos: 1





	Петля была ему к лицу

**Author's Note:**

> Тема — повешение.

Их схватили ранним утром на подъезде к Санта-Анджеле так быстро, будто ждали со дня на день. Когда полицейские вытаскивали Ривая за ноги из кареты, тот сперва ошарашенно проверял нет ли на двери или на боку надписей: «Хантсвиллские беглецы», и только потом взбрыкнул. Их замерший посреди пустынной земли кортеж облепили пышущие сытостью полицейские с тугими поясами поперек синих мундиров, отовсюду слышались крики и брань. Уже лежащий на земле пыльный Эрвин до странного спокойно звал его по имени и просил не сопротивляться — Ривай даже ненадолго замешкался, ожидая, что сейчас откуда-нибудь вылетят таинственные «деловые партнеры» Эрвина или кто-нибудь достанет оружие. Однако ничего из этого не произошло, только петли веревки проворно оплетали руки валявшихся. Как раз по следам от кандалов. Ривай ударил полицейского сзади — тот упорно пытался опрокинуть его на землю — и бросился к кобуре на его поясе. Поспевший на помощь молодчик в последнюю секунду поднял его руки вверх; под гром выстрела пуля улетела в небо, а Ривай взвыл. Не из-за промаха — просто понял, что это конец. Сзади на голову опустилось что-то тяжелое, земля под ногами перевернулась, и в глазах потемнело.

Вот так бесславно его поймали.

Так, вообще-то, поймали их всех. Пятнадцать беженцев из Хантсвиллской тюрьмы нашли свой последний приют в ненавистном Санта-Анджеле, городе порока прямо в сердце проклятой богом пустыни под названием Техас. Никто не был на стреме, никто не следил за дорогой: после дней утомительного переезда все спали как младенцы. Кучера тоже не торопились их предупреждать, отчетливо зная, кого везут. Дорога вокруг была ровная, пустая на многие-многие мили вокруг. Не спрятаться и не убежать. «Какое слабоумие», — поражался сам себе Ривай, когда уже в полдень все они стояли на эшафоте посреди главной площади города. Какой контраст с их четким, распланированным Эрвином побегом из тюрьмы. 

Сам Эрвин ничего не сказал с момента их захвата. Не сетовал, не вздыхал, не подбадривал, его лицо просто превратилось в камень. Всю дорогу их будто берег кто-то свыше — не было ни серьезных погонь, ни травли. Они просто хотели запутать следы, а потом устремиться на Запад — чтобы по железной дороге с ветерком докатиться кому куда заблагорассудится. И вот на тебе. Санта-Анджела приветствовала гостей: достал из-под юбок ружья и переоделась в мундир.

Балка бы не выдержала веса всех пятнадцати, и их поделили на три — Эрвина и Ривая эти сволочи поставили в последнюю часть, будь они неладны. Эрвин молчал, но на бесстрастную толпу не смотрел. Думал о чем-то своем, одиночник хренов, рассматривал каменную пыль. Почему не предусмотрел? Ривай то и дело оглядывался по сторонам, смотря то на ребят позади, то на обессиленных из-за жары полицейских. Застывшая кровь присохла к веку, ее было никак не сморгнуть.

Там, наверху, все пятеро молчали и смотрели куда-то вперед. Ривай не мог сказать, что они этого не заслужили — все они были головорезами и пройдохами, как и сам он, — но жалости тоже были достойны. Шутка ли — они скитались по Техасу после побега с два месяца, у него еще живо в памяти, как прохладно сгущалась ночь над их головами, и в ярком костре извивались их мечты о сладкой жизни. А теперь все они стояли в соли под палящим солнцем, слушая, как шериф объявил им приговор. Каждому небрежно накинули толстые удавки на шею с длинным рядом петель, закрыли голову черным мешком. Палач нажал на рычаг, и его друзья полетели вниз, повисая как мешки с камнями. Веревки натянулись, стали как струна. Они подпрыгивали в воздухе, когда тела срезали, как спелые плоды с веток. Каждую из них подбирали помощники и принимались перезавязывать вновь. Трупы тут же сложили в дешевые гробы. Спасибо, что не братская могила.

В Ривае ничего не переменилось. А в Эрвине?

Когда они сами встали на эшафот, Ривай скосил на него взгляд. Эрвин был совершенно спокойный, даже безразличный. Рубаха с плеча очередного охотника за головами собралась у подмышек. Щетина с подбородка подползла к бакенбардам, Ривай внимательно разглядывал темно-фиолетовые мешки под глазами. И разве так должен выглядеть их лидер? За время их путешествия все привыкли к его квелому виду, а тут вдруг стало ясно: Эрвин выглядел уставшим, будто пашущий на последнем издыхании каторжник. В тюрьме он был злой, как черт, подгребал под себя все вокруг и держал их в кулаке крепко — не посвоевольничаешь. На свободе он пустил все на самотек, будто спекся. Петля была ему к лицу.

— Ты знал, что этим все и кончится, да? — спросил у него Ривай. Тот медленно нахмурился и повернул к нему голову, проскользив взглядом по лицу. Промолчал. — Ты ждал смерти, да?

Когда на шее оказалась веревка, до Ривая дошло, что тут что-то нечисто. Что он знает про Эрвина? Они подельники, они выбирались вместе, он его правая рука. Тот прибыл в Хантсвилл из Бонема, и посадили его за убийство какого-то богатенького сынка, с которым он совершал рейды на Индейские земли. Эрвин сдался закону сам — чтобы его не нагнали наемнки отца умершего, а спустя шесть лет такой жизни полез на стену. Он приготовил побег и на воле хотел вернуться домой, в Гуаделупскую долину, чтобы потом схорониться от света где-нибудь на высоте, в горах. Эрвин точно был из протестантской интеллигентной семьи, еще точно — он _верил_ в Бога и уже давно раскаившегося в преступлениях Ривая приблизил к себе сам — потому что, несмотря на кровь на руках, считал себя порядочным и стремился окружать себя порядочными людьми.

Вот и все, что Ривай о нем узнал за шесть лет знакомства. Кажется, что мало — но все разговоры между ними если и были, то только про свободу. Эрвин очень хотел на волю и рвался к ней любой ценой. Заразил Ривая надеждой выбраться... И вот так дал потерять ее? Да что же с ним такое?

«Да что теперь говорить. Собаке собачья смерть», — бросил думать об этом Ривай, смиряясь с неизбежным. Раньше надо было, раньше... Пока на ребят набрасывали сверху мешки, к Эрвину подошел сам шериф. Дядька лет тридцати пяти, одутловатое и чистое лицо которого почти сияло от высокомерия. Рейсс — было у него на значке. В руках он держал лишь один черный мешок.

— Мы же договаривались... — наконец-то подал голос Эрвин.

— Уверен насчет друга? — тот дернул ртом, указав пальцем Ривая.

Эрвин проследил за движением, прямо посмотрел на него. «Друга?» — будто спрашивали его глаза. «Друга?» — так же недоуменно повторял про себя Ривай, уставившись в ответ. Да какой же Эрвин ему друг?

Он же предатель.

— Мы уже обсуждали это. Он мне нужен. И вам пригодится.

— Это твои «деловые партнеры», Эрвин, да? — выплюнул ему стоявший рядом громила-Майк. Шериф посмотрел на него, как на говорящий табурет, и натянул сверху черный мешок. — Так и знал, говна кусок, ты нас сюда привел.

— Вы, оба, отступите назад, если не хотите полететь вниз, — бросил им Рейсс и сам встал ближе к толпе.

Ривая потянули назад, с шеи сняли веревку. В воздухе зазвучал зычный голос, Ривай увидел, как у Майка затряслись плечи, и его ослепила позорная радость — жив! Он будет жить! Прокатился грохот резко открытого пола и скрип трех натянувшихся канатов. Эрвин пронзительно смотрел на него, отчетливо голубые глаза контрастировали с красной дымкой на белках. Ривай не выдержал, отвернулся.

— А эти? — прокричал какой-то мужчина из толпы. 

— «А эти» парни с нами сотрудничали и привезли нам головоерзов, — довольно и громко произнес Рейсс. — Они теперь будут работать в полиции, беру их лично под свою ответственность. Так что, граждане, встречайте новых стражей порядка.

Послышался неодобрительное гудение, даже свист. Ривай нервно засмеялся, но быстро замолчал — не хватало, чтобы его тут за нервы пристрелили на месте. К телу липли выкрикиваемые слова: «сидельцы», «предатели», «отбросы». Он с неверием посмотрел на Эрвина. Горы Гуаделупы, зеленый восточный Техас, жизнь тринадцати братьев и множества людей — только ради того, чтобы стать полицейской свиньей?

— Им нужно было провести чистку в тюрьме. Иначе мы бы не сбежали, Ривай, — тихо произнес Эрвин, отвечая на незаданный вопрос. — А через пять лет службы мы получим полную свободу.

Им развязали руки и повели с эшафота вниз. Ривай покачал головой. Какая-то часть его подумала, что надо поблагодарить за спасение, но он закрыл глаза и представил, как следующие пять лет живет с «другом» в Санта-Анджеле, где каждый встречный не ставит его и в грош и вообще не против плюнуть ему в лицо.

Это похоже на срок. Только в тюрьме было честнее.

— Эрвин, лучше бы ты повесился, — зло заключил Ривай и обернулся.

По взгляду стало ясно, что тот согласен.


End file.
